


Special Day

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Throwing fits, Watch, surprise, whinny woobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: Woobin throwing a fit because he can't get any cuddles
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 33





	Special Day

Woobin entered the big apartment from a long day of examination at his university and saw his boyfriend Serim on the couch, eyes are focused on his cellphone.

“Have you eaten?” Woobin asked but did not received any response from the elder. He shrugged and walk straight to their room, thinking that after cleaning himself, Serim is done in what he’s doing.

But that’s where he is wrong. He walks out from the room, freshly showered and free mind but his boyfriend is still in his phone. He sat beside him and saw that the older is playing a game

“You’re not answering me because you’re busy on that game?” Woobin said hitting Serim’s arm

“Oh shoot—You’re here!” Serim shockingly said and plant a quick kiss on Woobin’s cheek “I didn’t hear you” he said while continuing his game, making Woobin frown

“I asked you a while ago, how come you didn’t hear me?” the younger complained and again, he did not get any response “You know what? Go starve yourself!” he said before leaving the couch and walk towards the kitchen, to make his own food

“Really? I’m so excited to go home because I finally finished my exam, and he’s there ignoring me for the second time” he rants to himself while chopping some ingredients “Wow Serim wow, hope you suffer and starve yourself. I’m not going to cook for you starting today” he continued

Woobin eating his food alone in the counter with Serim in the couch playing his game as his view, pouting every glance he does per second.

_This is not Serim,_ he said to himself

The Serim he knew is clingy. Every time he goes home from uni, the elder will welcome him with a tight hug and shower him with lots of kisses, taking away his stress and exhaustion. Also, even if there are tons of requirements to finish, Serim did not let him go away from his cuddles and kisses. And he’s doing that for almost 3 years of living together, not until now.

Different questions are clouding in Woobin’s mind.

“That’s it!” he said before throwing the utensils on the sink, making a sound

“Still nothing?” he asked and closed the refrigerator door loud after getting a cold water.

“No?” after putting the glass on the countertop with a loud sound.

“Still not noticing?” he whispered to himself before, stomping his feet while walking behind Serim.

“Not yet?” throwing himself on the opposite couch with his arms crossed

“Am I invisible?” he sighed before standing up and sit beside Serim

“Hey” he said poking Serim’s side

“Hmm?” Serim asked without glancing at him

“Nothing” he said and crossed his arm, Serim just nod that irritates Woobin. He stands from where they are sitting and heavily hearted enters their room, slamming the door

“I hate you. I fucking hate you” Woobin said while fixing his bed

As he grabs the blanket to sleep, a velvet box fell from it

“The hell is this?” he said before opening it, a new silver watch. Tears are now falling in his eyes as he sees the letter next to it

_Happy Birthday, Love_

And the door suddenly opens, revealing Serim with a big smile on his face

Out of irritation of what the older did and the overwhelming feeling, Woobin throws the watch to the older, that Serim alertly caught 

“Why did you throw this?” horror is evident in his voice

“Don’t talk to me!” Woobin said pouting, “I don’t need that!”. Serim walks near the younger and envelope the younger with a hug

“Are you upset? It’s my surprise!”

“I am and it’s not funny, get away from me” Woobin said pushing Serim

“Uhuh? You want me to let go?” Serim asked

“Yes”

“Really?”

“Of course, go play now I don’t need you”

“Ouch! Right, I’m letting go now” Serim said and slowly removing his arms “Are you sure?” Woobin nods

Serim is about to remove his arms around Woobin when the younger pull him again

“I hate you”

“You really do” Serim laughs and kissed Woobin’s head “Happy Birthday, love” pulling Woobin to the bed and hugged the younger tight,

And the night ended up with the two cuddling on their bed, celebrating Woobin’s birthday in each other arms

**_Cuddles_ **

****

****

The only gift Woobin wanted to receive from his boyfriend.


End file.
